Just A Talk
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A SawyerMina fic, they just have a conversation, not very good with summaries


**A/N: my first LXG's fic and I dunno if I liked it or not, I was just bored... I'm not very good with names or English cuz I'm not English speaker but however I guess it's fine for me**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine, if it was I'd be with Sawyer lol**

**Just A Talk**

… the dawn was clearing up the sky and the deck of the Nautilus too…even if it was very early the American spy was practicing with his gun since hours ago… without a sailor only shooting to the wave's surface… the spy sighed briefly before continuing his shoots… a part of him still missing Allan and all his advices… maybe he'd never should left Africa…

_"_Are you planning to rest at some moment?_"_ asked a voice behind him

Sawyer turned around and felt his heart melting but tried to ignore that feeling paying attention to the sea and his targets, preparing his gun for a new practice

_"_Maybe but I don't think about resting if we have any _situation"_ replied putting an especial emphasis on the last word "and what are you doing here?_"_ asks curious

_"_I'm bored_" _

_"_I'd offer you something to eat but I don't think that's a good idea_"_ said the young spy almost grinning

_"_Are you suggesting that I'm longing for blood?_"_ asked Mina feeling a bit embarrassed

_"_Aren't you?_" _

The vampire woman remained in silence for a minute while Sawyer started shooting again… and she sighed, she wasn't hungry, her need for blood was satisfied at least for a while, suddenly she realized how interested she was staring in Sawyer's neck, too young, too healthy and couldn't help herself thinking that probably his blood would be delicious _'_stop Mina_'_ she scolded herself and decided to walk away

_"_Didn't mean to offend you_"_ apologized suddenly the spy

_"_You didn't I need to go in_"_ replied Mina softly _'_I don't want to hurt you_'_ she added mentally

_"_You'd never hurt me, I know that_"_ said Sawyer and Mina froze, did he really say that? Was he reading her mind? No, that was impossible

The American smiled watching her confusion, and walked towards her putting the gun against the rail, _'_he has adorable eyes_'_ thought the lady vampire delighted when he approached to her with a smirk on his face _'_and adorable lips_' _added mentally fixing her gaze upon his partially open lips, Mina couldn't help herself wondering if that was real or only a cruel dream designated to end in some moment… her doubts fade away when Sawyer's lips caressed hers shyly almost requesting permission… permission that she gave by pulling the agent's body against herself deepening the kiss… letting her hands traveled through his wavy and smooth hair messing it completely… the kiss deepened and became passionately so they have to part off to catch their breaths smiling playfully

_"_I wasn't expecting that Mr. Sawyer_"_ said Mina almost blushing

_"_Only Mr. Sawyer?_"_ asked the American pretending disappointment

_"_Alright, I wasn't expecting that but I really liked it… Tom_" _corrected the woman smiling "don't ask me to call you like that forever, I can't" added immediately

_"_Okay… is that a blush on your cheeks?_"_ asked again seeming surprised _"_I can hardly ever imagine Dracula blushing_"_

"Dracula was not like me, he was very different and no, he never blushed… he was more dead than I am_"_

_"_That's impossible… you're immortal_" _

Mina sighed and crossed her arms _"_being immortal is very boring sometimes, you never learn your lesson, I made a mistake with Dorian and I'm sure that if he had never betray us I'd make the same mistake again_" _

They reminded in silence for minutes, Mina remembering the time she wasted with Dorian and Sawyer practicing shoot… again… after two failed shots he put the gun down and stared at Mina seeming fascinated by her… _"_Are you still thinking in Dracula?_"_ asked curious, the woman shook her head _"_hardly_"_ was her only answer _"_I have better things to do with my thoughts that keep thinking on him, years ago I couldn't stop doing that but now… his image is fading like a shade_" _

_"_Is it possible to make somebody a vampire by a bite?_"_ asked looking at Mina intently

_"_I'd never do that_"_ she said frightened _"_I don't want to curse anybody… specially the one… it doesn't matter, besides I'm too much passionate to do that, honestly I bit and kill, I'm not like Dracula who controls his impulses for only staining the people with his fate_" _

_"_How do you know? Have you tried?_"_

_"_never because I don't have to_"_ replied a bit angry

_"_Calm down I was only wondering, is not like I want to become a vampire, even it sounds fascinating, I just had curiosity_"_

Mina wasn't very convinced so Sawyer kissed her again, that put a smile on her face

_"_I love you_"_ said the young man caressing her jaw tenderly

_"_I do love you too_"_ confessed the vampire quietly _"_I don't really wanna hurt you… but_"_

He put a finger over her mouth _"_we don't have to worried about that for a while, let's enjoy this and then well… it doesn't matter_" _

Smiling she kissed him… feeling truly happy like she never felt since.. well since she can't remember… the American is happy too, he loves a really special woman but he didn't care, he only wants to live that moment…

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
